


Rebel Against the Lies

by Dj_Grimmik



Category: Persona 5, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Mementos (Persona 5), Mention of Forming Relationship, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Points of View, She-ra with persona, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dj_Grimmik/pseuds/Dj_Grimmik
Summary: Orphaned at a young age, Adora Gray Skull had to deal with the hardships that life brought. She always wanted to be the one who kept that hardship from others and aspired to be a police officer after graduating from Horde High, but when she decides to save someone from the hardships she endured she ends up in the strong arm of the law. Now, given a second chance, she’s through with this notion that authority and power dictate the food chain of society. She’s through with the corruption and pain. What better way to do that dear Adora, than in mementos.





	Rebel Against the Lies

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a rough little story that I'm going to be writing. it's the Persona 5 story line staring the She-ra characters. This is a slightly non-linear story line as is the persona 5 story line so if there’s any confusion as to what happens when let me know so I can clear it up. If there’s any misconception or improper story lines please let me know so I can fix it. I don't know how long this will take to finish nor when I can update but hopefully this story interests you! enjoy.

“Do you think we should wake her up now,” a voice spoke out in the darkness. It sounded masculine, could it be Bow? Did they all make it?

“Yeah, where is the water and get a syringe too. She might act up, there is no telling what these rebellion punks are capable of,” another voice, it’s masculine too, but a lot deeper. This definitely wasn’t any of her friends. What is going on?

The next thing I know ice cold water is splashed onto my face and my body tightens in shock. Looking around I notice the gray walls of the room, the steel door, two men in suits, and a camera.

the taller man stepped towards me with a menacing glint in his eye, “Look at that, you’re finally awake! You’re one hard fish to catch.” His imposing figure left me wary and I tried to stand up from the chair I was sat in. That was when I realized the cuffs that dig far into my skin, maybe enough to draw blood.

He laughed and looked to his companion who hadn’t said a word, “well I’ll be damned she’s still got a fighting spirit. Why don’t we snuff that out?” He reared back around with the quickness of a lion and his fist landed on my cheek, effectively throwing the chair and I halfway across the room. “That felt great, nothing like beating the shit out of a criminal. You didn’t think I saw you looking at that camera earlier didn’t you? Do you really think that you might be able to claim police brutality and use that as video evidence?”

“N-no,” my voice was hoarse from a lack of use.

“Good, so you’re not as dumb as you look,” a boot to my stomach quenched any fire I had left within me. he held a clip board in his hand now, he might have gotten it from the table off to the side, “let’s see here: arson, breaking and entering, obstruction of justice, defamation, blackmail, possession of an illegal weapon… and man slaughter? Quite the list you’ve got going for you, eh?” He handed me the clipboard “sign at the bottom. It’s a confession, but even if you didn’t sign it, there is no way you’re getting out of this one.”

The other man came behind me and Undid the lock on the handcuffs, allowing my inflamed skin to rest. I did as I was told. I’m to tired to give a damn anymore. Adora Gray Skull that’s my name, I might as well get comfortable on a life sentence… maybe some of my friends will come visit me, if they’re not already locked up like me. 

He took the signed confession and looked it up and down, “you’re not gonna see the light of day for a long time sweetheart.” It was the final words I heard before he and the other man left and I was left alone with only my thoughts.

It felt like an entire day had gone by before the door opened again, instead of the two men, it was a very tall woman, she looked familiar. The woman walked in and took notice of the empty syringe. I could have swore I had seen that color hair before… “Adora, I can’t believe it’s you,” I remember now, this is Glimmer’s mom, “my name is Detective Angella Moon. I am responsible for investigating the group known as the rebellion. Adora, I know what they’re doing to you. I wish I could stop them but I can’t, it’s only a matter of time for you and I don’t have much of that either.” She sighed and looked at me with saddened purple eyes, “you need to tell me everything, and please don’t leave anything out. You had to have had a motive, causing such a major incident. I knew what was going on but assembling a case for this kind of scenario was far beyond me. I couldn’t figure out the method.” Angella crosses her arms and leaned back.

Her words made me chuckle, “of course, you couldn’t even begin to understand, so why do you want to know?”

“This isn’t a matter of this information being used in court. I’m at the head of this case after all. Tell me Adora, please, start from the beginning.”

I leaned back, listening to her words, I can’t tell her anything. But what if I should. A small light in my peripheral vision and I turned my head towards it, much to the confusion of Angella. The light formed into a butterfly. “You must not give up faith,” a voice called out, “ tell your story. Remember those who helped you, your friends. Save the future of the world and yourself. If my voice can still reach you then there is still hope.”

My eyes close and a sigh escapes my lips, “fine.”

Blue eyes looked around quickly, trying to take in their surroundings. The train, she was on a train. People conversed all around her and she loosened up a bit. There might be a bit more time to sleep, a few minutes maybe. She dosed off again.

The afternoon sun set on the city of Brightmoon with the moon following behind to shed the wonderful city in darkness. Adora walked down the sidewalk, relaxed and at ease. She watched as the city skyline transitioned from a brilliant orange into a deep purple. She made a mental note to visit the fright zone district later. 

She looked down at her watch and took notice of the time. She had better head back to her foster home, the clock was about to hit curfew. She picked up her slow pace into a light jog, however something caught her off guard and she immediately halted herself and surveyed the area. Goosebumps formed on her arms and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Across the street, in an ally way, an older man hunched over another human shaped figure. She crossed the street taking note of no other presence in the area, vehicle or pedestrian, no one else was here to help. She steeled herself and mustered a brave face, “I want to be a police officer,” she thought, “I have a duty to protect the weak!” 

She reached for the man's arm. The first thing she noticed was the sour smell of alcohol surrounding him, second was the face of a young, terrified, woman. This angered her and she pulled his arm harder than she intended. He stumbled backwards and tried to catch himself on the dumpster beside him. The end result was his head scraping the side in the fall down.

Blood spattered on the concrete below as the man yelled out in pain, upon contact with the surface. He held a hand to the side of his face and stared death into Adora’s wide eyes. “You bitch, you’re going to regret that! I’ll sue you for this!”

Adora was terrified. She couldn’t remember much else after that, only flashing blue lights and the metallic cuffs that felt colder than ever on her wrists the woman who refused to say anything and the face of an adult who wanted her to suffer. For what, helping someone in need? What the hell is wrong with this world?

**Author's Note:**

> So, was it ok? did you like it? would you like to see more? let me know please! I would love to hear about your opinions of the story. until next time stay tuned for chapter 2: How we Remember. this was unfortunately short considering that I wanted to have the interrogation scene set on it's own so what better way than to make it the introduction to it all.
> 
> Edit: so on second thought I’ve decided to add the scene that kicks off the persona 5 story line to chapter 1 to A- make it longer and B- to set the back story. For those who are extremely into the persona series you know what happens. I am not going to include the “tutorial game play now because I just don’t think it would fit well with the whole “oh shoot I gotta remember stuff.”


End file.
